


In a  Rut

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners After Dark [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak, F/M, First Time, Hordak - Freeform, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rut, Rutting, Sex, Smut, entrapta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: Clones weren't supposed to go into rut. Just another flaw in his cloning.





	In a  Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Art credit to   
https://ornamenthorde.tumblr.com/

“Imperfection is beautiful… At least it is to me”

In that moment, Hordak felt something shift in him. Yes, there was affection- he reluctantly admitted that to himself, but there was also something else. For a brief moment, it felt like the world shifted beneath him. Time slowed. His senses sharpened. Normal color seemed iridescent. His hair -Normally sensitive anyway- could pick up the most delicate shifts in the air around him;imps breathing next to him, the currents stirred up by Entrapta’s hair. Smells were the biggest thing he noticed. He could smell the metals around them, he could almost differentiate between the different metals. He could smell an oil stain on the floor, Entrapta’s blood beneath her skin.

Entrapta grabbed him and stood him up so she could finish his armor. His senses dulled slightly, but not entirely.

His concerns about this change were soon pushed out of his head by his new armor. Sleek, powerful. Perfect- to him anyway.

————-

A few weeks passed and while Hordaks heightened senses didn’t fade, he grew used to them.

For the most part.

Every now and then, there would be a smell that he recognized, but just seemed to notice for the first time- the distinct difference in the fragrance of steel and iron. The residue of fire if someone had been near the incinerator. If he was working with Entrapta, he smelled whatever soap she washed with- something with an herbal fragrance to it- and a hint of machine oil.

Sometimes he’d find himself in a daze, looking at something he’d seen a million times, and noticing for the first time how reflective a certain metal was, or how the glass in the windows had a slight iridescence to them.

Odd, but overall harmless.

Then one day, Entrapta smelled different.

He couldn’t place it at first. He hadn’t noticed she entered his sanctum, but smelled something different- something indescribable, but familiar despite his absolute surety that he had never smelled it before. It was only after Entrapta called out to him that he picked up the underlying smell of herbs and oil.

“I had a -great- sleep.” Entrapta said as she entered the sanctum, “And I’ve got a bunch of ideas for the portal. I was thinking if we tried to-“

Hordak was listening to her as she talked, but he was trying to figure out the smell. Was it Entrapta? Was she wearing a perfume? No, some of the officers wore colognes and perfumes, and he especially hated the strong, artificial smells, the undertone of alcohol.

Entrapta stopped mid-sentence, and started sniffing.

“Do you smell that too?” He asked her.

“No...I’m trying to figure out what you smell.”

“I’ve no idea.” He started to doubt that it was even Entrapta. Maybe something was leaking in his lab, or something was going through nearby pipes.

Entrapta hesitated, then sniffed her clothes. “Well..I had these washed just yesterday.” She said as she sniffed, “And I showered this morning.”

“I know.” He said absently as he looked around the sanctum.

“You know?”

Hordak suppressed a curse. “You smell like soap” he said bluntly. She didn’t need to know that he knew what kind of soap she used just by the smell.

“Ah.”

“It’s nothing.” Hordak finally said, “unimportant. What were you saying about stabilizing the power fluctuations?”

He tried to ignore the smell for the rest of the day, and simply got used to it.”

—————

The next day, Hordak knew something was wrong.

First thing that happened was just how he woke up. He was groggy, and he felt sore despite his armor. As he sat up, he noticed that he had been lying sideways on the bed, the thin sheets that he slept on top of rather than under had been twisted, and hung tangled off the edge of the bed. The thin pillow he normally ignored lay on the floor. Apparently, though he normally slept perfectly still, he had tossed and turned the whole time this time.

He was also hungry. No, not hungry, ravenous. He felt like his stomach had been replaced with an aching, empty void.

He scrambled off the narrow bed to the storage cabinet nearby. He pulled a drawer open with such force that he nearly pulled it off its runners. Inside was a dozen or so packets of rations, one of which was open and half eaten. Half ration was all her ate most times.

He devoured the half ration In less than a minute, then stood hunched over the drawer, eyeing the remaining packets.

Then he ate another. Then a third. He was halfway through his fourth pack when he started to slow, and noticed Imp staring at him from atop a nearby table, a mixture of fear and concern in his face.

“I’m fine,” Hordak muttered with his mouth half full; he was very glad that nobody was around at the moment to witness the mess he was in. He took a moment to properly swallow his food. “I’m.. it’s probably…” his mind raced but he couldn’t think of something that would increase his metabolism so much while still putting him in the realm of, “fine.”

He turned on a panel in the wall to run a quick scan on himself, but then he saw the time.

Every day, he slept for just one hour. If he stayed awake for two days, maybe an hour and a half.

According to the clock on the monitor, he had slept for five hours. He had never been unconscious for that long.

Imp scurried up to him, holding a small, rectangular mirror up to Hordak. He glanced at it, then did a double take at his reflection before grabbing the mirror.

His eyes were blue. His teeth and gums were blue. His hair, normally smoothed down, if not back, was puffed up on his head like a cat's tail.

“I may not be ok.” He said as he weakly sat on the bed, still staring at his reflection. He stared for another moment before panic started to bubble in his chest.

Am I sick? Am I dying? Well, I’m both, but am I sicker? Am I going to die soon? Did I do this to myself, overwork myself, is it something I ate? What do I do? I can’t go out of my sanctum like this. Do I go to the medical bay? No no, I can’t let anyone see me like this, nobody can-

Then he realized there was one person who he might let see him like this, someone who would keep it quiet, and someone who would know enough to be able to help him.

He turned to Imp, “Go get Entrapta” he commanded. Imp nodded, and climbed up the wall and into a vent.

————

He sat on the bed as he waited, which was an exercise in more patience than he seemed to possess. He felt itchy under his skin. He tried to smooth his hair down, but it hurt when he did, and just puffed our again anyway. So he sat, shaking one leg off the ground as he waited.

After an agonizing few minutes, Entrapta dropped down from the vent, “Are you ok?” She exclaimed as she dropped down, her hair closing the vent behind her, “Imp seemed-“ she cut herself off as she caught sight of Hordak.

He gave a deep, shuddering sigh, and took a deep breath, “It’s that bad?” he asked, staring down akwardly at the floor, hoping she wasn’t going to laugh at how stupid he looked.

“Hordak...what happened to you?”

“I’ve no idea.” He hissed, clutching at the edge of the bed. The restlessness was getting worse, so he stood and started pacing. “I slept for 5 hours, then woke and ate more than double what I normally do, I feel like I want to rip my skin off-“

“Ok ok calm down, we can fix this. Maybe it’s just an issue with your new armor? I mean, I don’t know much about your species. But I can check the suit to start.”

“I didn’t even think about the suit, I just-“

A thick lock of hair wrapped around his waist, and pushed him onto the bed. As the hair ran against his skin he gave a startled cry.

“What-“

“I don’t know!” He roared. He felt bad for yelling at her, but it was as though he couldn’t control himself.

“Ok. Sit down, I’m gonna look you over.”

Hordak started taking deep breaths. “Ok.” He said, his voice strained, “Ok. Go ahead.”

She came up to him and started by lifting his lips and looking at his gums. As she touched him, he felt a shiver start from the contact, like electricity running through to his spine.

He must have shivered or flinched or reacted, because Entrapta pulled away, “does that hurt?”

“No…” he said, a little confused. It did not hurt. It was intense enough that it should have, but it didn’t

Entrapta continued looking him over, making comments as she went. Lips - what was left of them- had more color, eyes were rimmed purple. She lifted his lips to look at his teeth and gums, and looked under his eyelids.

Her fingers sent chills and shocks through his skin. He took deep breaths trying not to react, and even bit down on his lip while she was looking at his eyes.

It didn’t hurt. No. That was half the problem - he kind of liked it. Actually no, he -really liked it. To a point he caught himself a couple of times holding back a light gasp or moan, curling his toes or clenching his fists, and hoping she didn’t notice.

It almost reminded him of this one time, two of his soldiers were caught in the showers….

Shit.

No.No, this could -not- be happening to him. Clones didn’t have reproductive instincts or ability!

And yet, here was his skin, on fire under Entrapta’s touch, trying not to squirm or moan as her fingers examined his face.

With the realization of his predicament, he felt his ears drop suddenly downwards, and burn blue. He was sure Entrapta would notice that, but she moved on instead.

“Hair is interesting. piloerection is normally a more aggressive or defensive attribute.” She reached out to rub her hands through his hair.

“Entrap-!!”

Is one smooth motion she ran her gloved hand through his hair.

He felt a sound between a gasp and a moan escape from his mouth as an irresistible surge of pleasure like he’d never felt before ran from his hair, and down his spine. He put his hands up to his face as it pooled and built pressure around his groin. He let out a half-suppressed whimper and pressed his thighs together, trying to stop what was now inevitable as he felt an almost comical *pop* as the extremity that was supposed to be useless, supposed to be vestigial at best, expanded and grew from the otherwise flat surface of his crotch, leaving him shaking, and to his horror, wanting more.

If he had felt itchy under the skin before, he felt like he was on fire now- especially his ears.

He slowly lowered his fingers, horrified to look at Entrapta, terrified of the look of disgust she might give him.

There was no disgust. She looked at his ears, his face, down his shaking form, and then rested on the bulge scarcely covered by his tunic.

He suddenly wanted her neck, the exposed skin of her neck as she tilted her head in curiosity make him squirm where he sat.

“You need to leave.” He finally managed to choke out, his voice strained, and slightly pitched. He had never wanted to disappear as much as he did now, never felt so betrayed and humiliated by his own body. He squeezed his eyes shut

“Hordak… this is a reproduction thing. Isn’t it?” Her voice was soft, kind.

“You need to leave.” He repeated, trying to speak more firmly, “Or I’m going to end up...end up biting you or -“

He opened his eyes to look at her, expecting disgust, amusement, or pity. To his absolute shock, there was excitement in her eyes, her hair was standing on end, and her eyes were slightly glazed in the same way they often were when she got really excited by an experiment.

“Ooo, ooo, is biting how your species initiates intercourse?? Or is it the hair because when I touched your hair- “

He lowered his hands, and clutched at the bed, “Entrapta , you have to leave.” He felt like he was going to burst out of his skin if he didn’t take her now. “I...I don’t know if I can keep away from you.”

Entrapta reached out, resting her hand on his cheek, a strand of hair encircling his shoulders.

“I don’t think I want you to.” She said as she leaned in.

“I might hurt you.”

“If you start to, we’ll stop. Will you be able to stop if I ask?”

Hordak nodded. “I think so. I’ve never...Clones aren’t supposed to be able to-“

“Because honestly…” she more gently stroked a small lock of his hair, sending electric shivers down his spine, “honestly? I -really- like watching you like this. And I think… I think I want to experiment..with this.” She lifted a hand, and held it out to Hordak. “Could you...remove my glove?”

He whimpered as he lifted his hand to hers and carefully peeled it off. The embarrassment was ebbing away, or at least getting thrown aside for the moment. He slowly peeled off her glove, finger by finger.

She smiled reached down, slipping her hand under his tunic and letting it hover next to his phallus, “May I?”

He whimpered, he could almost feel the heat off her hand. “Yes.” He moaned.

She gently stroked the side of him. He jolted, and leaned into her. His teeth found her neck, and he bit down, managing to restrain himself enough so that he wouldn’t draw blood,

There was a shock. Their bodies formed a current that ran through them both. He moaned into Entraptas neck as she gave a gasp, followed by a sudden squeal of pleasure before she moved her fingers away.

“What was that?!” she asked breathlessly.

“No idea.” He responded. He leaned in again, nibbling at her neck as he shifted the shoulder of her shirt away. She backed off, and held him back with her hair. He was worried for a moment that he had overstepped the boundaries, of which he was entirely clueless.

“I’m taking this off.” She said quickly as she started wriggling out of her jumper, “I don’t have a lot of clothes I like, and as much as you ripping the clothes off me sounds like a -fantastic- idea, I can’t work nude.

Hordak watched in the agonizing moments it took Entrapta to undress, straining slightly against her hair. It made him feel better knowing she could restrain him with her hair. He felt less like he might hurt her.

Still, as he waited, he decided he would have dozens of outfits made for her that looked and felt exactly like what she was taking off now, just so he could rip them off her body.

“Ok.” She said when she was done, every curve of her soft body exposed, “how do we-“

“I really don’t know.” Hordak said quickly, his voice shaking, “It wasn’t vital information for clones.”

She lifted herself next to him on the bed. “That’s fine,” she whispered, “We can figure it out.”

She leaned in, and kissed him on the lips just long enough for him to marvel at how soft her lips were, how sensitive his were, before she loosened her hair.

He moved, pushing her down as he followed her lip, shifting his mouth to the side as he first nibbled on her earlobe, then gently bit into the neck. His hands found her hair and dig into it. His tongue danced against the firm tendons of her neck, forcing her to release a small, surprised gasp of pleasure.

She reached down, and took him in her hands, and guided him inside her. He wasn’t sure if this was what his species did, but he didn’t care. This was what she wanted.

They current connected, stronger than before. He felt their pulses beat together as she bucked her hips, her breathing becoming faster. She dug the short, chopped nails of her exposed hand into the back of his thigh, the other grasped his armor. Tendrils of hair wrapped around his legs, his arms, his chest, grabbing him. Each one made his skin burn with pleasure, but beyond that he could also feel it guiding him, trying to coax him into movement. He started thrusting at the command of her hair, surprised to feel that it made everything feel so much better.

It took his breath away. It was too much and not enough at the same time. A part of him, a small part that still wanted to be in control, wanted to pull away. The rest of him was stronger, and wanted nothing more than to, for once in his long lonely life just give in. To abandon his pride, his careful, practiced demeanour, and let something wild take him.

To just stop being Lord Hordak, a clone, a warrior for just a damn minute!

He went with the latter. He gave into his feelings. He let himself feel, and embraced it. His back arched with pleasure as heat radiated from his member, It was almost too hot, and somehow he felt the heat in his toes and his ears. He liked it though, the fire and electricity running through him, burning him up. He felt the moans rip from his throat, animal and wild. It was almost too much when Entrapta moved her hand from his arm to grab at his hair, not nearly as gently as she had before - drawing a sudden, uncontrolled cry from Hordak as he pressed his face into her neck, trailing his tongue from her earlobe to the curve of her collarbone, drawing a glorious shudder from her.

Entrapta rose a leg up , wrapping around the back of his thigh. There was a definite rhythm to their movements, despite Hordak feeling like he was flailing, drowning in her, losing himself to pleasure. She clenched a fistfull of hair as she let out a soft whimper, turning her face to the side and opening up more skin on the neck for him to suck at.

There was nothing in his head anymore. No thoughts, no concerns, no doubts. Just this glorious feeling of growing, pulsing pleasure building to something that he was sure at this moment would end him.

She started squeezing herself around him, causing him to tremble She moved her hand down his arm, intertwined with his fingers, then started to move his hand to her breasts, sliding them over her, now her stomach, and resting a little above where he had entered her.

“There.” She commanded, “Just- Just rub there.” She slid two of his metal fingers against a small nub.

He was in no mind to think, so he obeyed, sliding his fingers against her, receiving for his efforts whimpering little gasps that made his ears twitch. She clenched around him, drawing animal noises out of him.

“Don’t stop” She gasped. He didn’t think he couldn’t if he wanted to at this point.

It felt like the current between them was building up as it ran through their bodies, building up faster and faster.

Entrapra let out a long, pitched cry as her back arched, and pressed herself into him, her body squeezing around him. A moment stretched into an eternity and then shrank into a second as they strained against one another before their bodies relaxed.

Hordak started to feel normal again. He slowly pulled himself upright, kneeling over Entrapta. , watching the rise and fall of her breathing as she calmed down, the sweat covering her body, the shifting of her breasts as she gasped. After a moment, when his breathing calmed down, he lay next to her, exhausted, with one arm draped over the soft, round belly.

She turned her head, and looked at him with half closed eyes, “You may have ruined Etherian men for me forever.” She whispered.

“You enjoyed-“

She nuzzled into him, her hair wrapping around them both, “Very yes. Etherians don’t create electricity together.” She said softly as she nuzzled her head into his chest. “We’ll have to experiment with that more.”

Entrapta was starting to doze off. Hordak wanted to get up. But honestly, the five hours of sleep he had wasn’t restful, and the sudden mix of confusion, feat, embarrassment, and absolute bliss he had experienced afterwards had exhausted him.

Even if he didn’t sleep, for now he was content to lay, wrapped in hair, with Entrapta nuzzled into him.


End file.
